Guild Adventures
by Crow Omius
Summary: An Eevee Who want's to be just like her brother, An Umbreon who is a bounty hunter, a Glaceon dreaming of joining a guild. Follow their story as they go through trials and challenges to achieve their goals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was around midday when Lumin picked the mission to take Ember on. Ember was a trainee for becoming a bounty hunter at the guild. She needs a mentor to help her out and to keep her out of trouble, all trainees need a mentor, and Lumin got picked to be her mentor. The mission Lumin picked was a mission to defeat a Toxicroak, a Graveler and their Machop lackeys. the Umbreon ripped off the request and put it in his bag. Ember was upstairs getting her bag ready with Oran Berries and blast seeds. The little silver Eevee ran down the stairs to see her brother to leave.

"Lumin I'm ready" Ember said to her brother. The Umbreon looked down at the Eevee, his blue rings Sparkled as he fastened his goggles.

"Ok then" He replied. the two of them headed out the door and headed to the edge of town by Illu Woods to meet up with Lumin's team, team Phantom. (The team has Lumin, Ray a Luxray, Torrent a Vaporeon, Shift a Zoroark and Trixie a Gengar. Illu Woods is a dark forest near Haven, it's a short cut Haven is the name of the town). Once they got there, Ember and Lumin saw the team already there, and by the looks of it they were waiting for a couple minutes.

"Hey Lumin looks like someone got stuck with babysitting" Ray teased. Lumin looked at him smugly

"At least I'm not the only one" he smugly remarked. A young shinx around Ember's age came out from behind Ray.(The shinx's name is Sparks but his friends call him Sparky).

"Ooooh Burn" Whispered Ember to Sparky

"So Lumin what mission did you pick out for us" Trixie asked. Lumin used psychic to pull out the request from his bag.

"Oh, Toxicroak and Graveler? This will be interesting" Trixie said.

"Isn't this a lot for two trainees?" Torrent asked

"It won't be if they stay out of the way" Shift answered.

"We won't get in the way" both Ember and Sparky said. After a little while of thinking about a battle strategy they came up with one and the group left to go to Illu Woods.

In Illu Woods…

"Flame we have to keep moving or they'll catch us" A Glaceon said.

"No I'm tired of running" A Flareon replied.

"They's just too many of them, Flame we need to keep going" The Flareon looked at the Glaceon "Fine Krysta we'll keep moving" He replied to the Glaceon. The two continued running until they got to a clearing. It was a river, the water was to deep to cross, to wide to jump and to fast to swim. They must've taken a wrong turn to get to Haven. They ended up on the cliff side that over looked Haven. The two of them turned to leave when they found themselves cornered by Toxicroak and Graveler. Six Machops came out behind Toxicroak and Graveler, Flame Jumped out in front of Krysta.

"Stay behind me" Flame told her.

"Awww...How cute," Toxicroak said mockingly, "The older brother is trying to protect his sister" The Toxicroak started to Laugh, "Boys, Get Them!" Just then a splash was heard and one of the machops was gone and there were ripples in the nearby pond. Another Machop suddenly fell to the ground asleep. A Machop grinned and pulled a second deep into the forest. A fifth one fell paralyzed, and the final one was dragged off by an unknown force.

"Wh-What is going On?" asked the Graveler who was now beginning to freak out.

"I-I have no Idea" replied the Toxicroak, "Just grab and go!"

Graveler started to use Role out, if it hit they would both be seriously injured. Flame Braced for impact. A cloud of Dust flew up from the impact. When the dust cleared a black figure was in front of Flame and Krysta. It was an Umbreon with Blue rings and scarf, yellow eyes and goggles. On his Scarf was a diamond shaped guild badge.

"What the?! How did you get there!?" Graveler Said. He got ready to use another Role out. The Umbreon started to charge up his Iron tail. Graveler started to head right towards The Umbreon. The Umbreon hit Graveler with Iron tail, The impacted from the two moves made dirt fly up into the air. Lumin's paws sunk in the dirt so he could hold his ground. When the Umbreon fully swung his tail around he knocked Graveler back hitting a tree and and knocking it over.

"Thank you-" Krysta started

"The battle's not over yet" Lumin said. "We still have old kermit to deal with"

"So you beat my right hand guy" said the Toxicroak, "I still have the edge"

"Really?" asked the Umbreon "It's one on seven and you still think you have the edge?"

The Toxicroak looked around and notices that he is surrounded by a Luxray, Vaporeon, Zoroark, and Gengar. "What the f-" he was cut off by an Iron Tail to the face.

The Graveler got up and grabbed the Toxicroak. "I think we should get out of here boss" said the Graveler as he used dig to escape.

"Dang it!" exclaimed the Zoroark, "They got away"

"Hey, Are you alright" asked the Umbreon as he walked over to Krysta.

"Yeah, Thanks" replied Krysta.

The Umbreon smiled "My name's Lumin, May I ask yours?"

"It's Krysta" replied Krysta, just then Flame noticed Lumin's badge and pushed himself in between them.

"Okay that's enough Blacky!(Translation from Umbreon's japanese name)" exclaimed Flame "I See what you're doing!" "You Pull the Hero act and then be all polite to my sister just so you can-" he was cut off by the Gengar appearing right next to him and covered his mouth.

"Shh, there are kids here" hushed the Gengar in a feminine voice. Just then a silver Eevee and a Shinx popped their heads out of a nearby bush.

"What was he going to-" began the Eevee. The Shinx shrugged

"I'll tell you when you're older" Lumin cut her off, he then turned to Flame, "Also I was just checking to see if she was okay, I would never do anything that would reflect badly on my guild"

"Uhuh, sure" replied Flame sarcastically, "And I'm a water type"

Lumin Sighed, "Would you like us to escort you to our guild in Haven?" This caught Flame's and Krysta's attention,

"We would love that!" exclaimed Krysta. "We were heading to Haven anyways, but we kinda got a little lost..." Krysta blushed and said that last part quietly.

"Then let's get going" said Lumin as he lead the group down a side trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flame Glared at Lumin as he and Krysta walked together, laughing and talking on the way to Haven.

"Wow… Even Lumin isn't **that** big of an overprotective brother" Ember whispered to Spark. "Then again so far he hasn't needed to be"

"Yeah," Spark whispered back.

"So why do you two want to go to Haven?" Lumin asked Krysta. Not making any eye contact with Flame.

"Well you see we don't have a guild in our town" replied Krysta "and because Haven is the closest town with a guild we decided to come and check it out and maybe join it"

" **Maybe** we don't know yet and if we don't like it then we won't stay any longer than we have to" Flame Said before grabbing Krysta and pulling her to the side.

"Krysta what are you doing! We shouldn't go to this guild with these Dark types! You know their bad rep. For all we know their guild could be flooded with bad pokemon" Flame whispered to Krysta.

"That's a very hurtful stereotype" Shift said. Trixie walked over to Flame and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me when I say you'll love our guild~" Trixie said. Flame rolled his eye at Trixie before they started walking again, Trixie went on ahead with the captured machops.

"Flareon's are such hot heads" Torrent remarked to Ray.

"Hey! I heard that beach brain!" Flame Yelled at Torrent.

"See what I mean?" Torrent whispered smugly. Krysta walked right back up to Lumin and the two of them continued to talk.

"So Krysta want me to tell you about the four different roles you can choose from?" Lumin asked Krysta. She thought for a second before nodding and saying yes.

"Ok so there's the rescue team, they do the missing pokemon reports. There's the Treasure Hunters, they map the mystery dungeons and hunt treasure along the way, they're one of the biggest sources of funding for guilds. Then the Guild hands help take care of all the pokemon in the guild, they get paid the most because they clean and cook for the pokemon at the guild as well as fix the guild. So they need extra money for everything at the guild plus money for themselves." Lumin paused to take a breath "Then there's the Bounty Hunter, we go after the wanted pokemon and defeat them and bring them to sheriff Magnezone. Each group has a different Badge for what they do. Rescue teams have a badge that looks like a heart. Treasure Hunters have badges that look like a coin. Guild hands have a badge that look like a star. And finally the Bounty Hunters have badges that look like a Diamond"

"Wow" said Krysta "That's a lot of information"

"Yeah, it kinda is" replied Lumin with a chuckle

"So that means you're a bounty hunter, right?" asked Krysta studying Lumin's badge.

Flame glared, "Typical" he snarled "Fitting as all you bounty hunter's care about is money"

"Say that Again!" yelled Ray, his fur crackling with electricity.

"Enough" said Lumin while glaring at the two of them, his cold eyes stopping them in their tracks. "Ray do I have to remind you that part of our duty as a guild team is to guide them safely. And Flame, be careful of what you say, your temper could really get you into trouble" Both Ray and Flame gulped. "Yes Sir" Ray Scardly replied.

"Oof, Mean Look" Ember replied. A shadow ball came out of nowhere almost hitting everyone, but it missed.

"I know that bad aim… Nice try Gensō" Shift said Looking up where the shadow ball came from. A Zorua hopped out from behind the leaves of the tree he was in.

"I told you that wasn't going to work" said a female Rockruff coming out from a bush next to the tree Gensō was in.

"Shut it Shade!" exclaimed Gensō. Shade just giggled in response.

"This is my little brother" Shift Explained. "He will soon be able to make a team in the guild"

"And I'm going to lead" Gensō said.

"Knowing you, you might lead us into a ditch" Shade joked.

"As if you could do better" Gensō said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Ok now Gensō she was just joking there's no need to get so defensive" Sift told his brother. Gensō took a deep breath before apologizing to Shade. Flame stood and looked at the young kids in front of him.

"Flame something wrong?" Krysta asked her brother. Flame quickly shook his head.

"Do you know how far away we are from Haven?" Flame asked

"Yeah you're almost there!" Shade and Gensō said.

"We just have to take a right at that tree" Torrent said he pointed his paw towards the old willow tree. It's wood was a dark brownish grey and the leaves were a wilted purplish color. As they passed it Flames fur stood on end he saw something move behind the tree.

"What was that!?" He streaked with tarrer. Everyone turned to look. Lumin's rings started to glow as he walked behind the tree.

"Probably just a Phantump" Lumin said walking away from the tree.

"Ok Let's continue walking" As the walked they came to a clearing it was haven! Krysta and Flame looked at the town with amazement so many pokemon were walking around. They saw at the edge of town on a little hill was a large building.

"Is that the guild?" Krysta asked pointing at the building.

"Yes it is" Lumin replied "Do you two want us to show you around the town?"

"Of course!"

"Sure" Flame said.

"Hey Lumin I promised Gensō and Shade that I'd help them train and Ray said he'd help me" Shift told Lumin. "See you latter".

"Ok see you Shift" Lumin replied "Torrent do you have anything you have to do"

"Yeah, I was going to stop by at the garden to see Flora" Torrent said. "So I'll see you when you get there" He darted off. Krysta, Flame, Lumin, Ember and Sparky walked through the town, Lumin showed Krysta and Flame the shops and restaurants.

"This restaurant belongs to Incineroar and Primarina" Lumin said.

"It's dinner and a show! It's the most popular restaurant in Haven" Ember exclaimed. Flame's and Krysta's stomachs grouled.

"Came we stop here for lunch" Krysta asked Flame and Lumin.

"I guess" Flame said.

"Yay let's eat!" Sparky said happily. When they walked in they were met by a Braxin.

"Welcome" She said with a smile. "you five may have the table up front by the stage, I'll be with you shortly." The five walked to the open table to see that there were lots of other pokemon at the other table.

"A full house… Must be something big" Lumin said. Flame and Krysta sat on one side with Krysta on the outside, Ember Sparky and Lumin sat on the other side with Lumin on the outside.

"Sorry if I kept all of you waiting" The Braxin said to the group "What would you like to order?"

"I'd like a Cheri Berry Soup" Ember Replied.

"I'd like the same" Sparky Exclaimed.

"Could I have a Sweet Berry Salad" Krysta Asked.

"I'll have a Oran Sandwich" Lumin said.

"Ummm…" Flame thought for a second. " I'll have the Cheri Berry spiced Special"

"Ok I'll be back shortly" The Braxin said.

 _ **A while latter**_

"That was delicious! The berrys were delicious" Krysta said as they walked out "And Primarina's singing was amazing, Where are we going to go next?"

"The garden is right around the corner" Ember said bouncing up and down. The little grey furrball was filled with excitement.

"Simmer down shorty" Lumin joked with Ember. "No need to get that fired up" Ember calmed down a little. Her fur pricked with excitement as they turned the corner to the garden. The garden was a big open field with mini gardens for each berry. A small tent was in the middle of it. Torrent was at one of the mini gardens watering it. A Leafeon was sitting in the tent with a Sylveon that had a bag of berries.

"That will be 168 Poke" The Leafeon said to the Sylveon, the Sylveon passed 168 Poke to the Leafeon.

"Thanks Flora I really need these berries for the pastries I'm making" the Sylveon said. She turned and walked off and saw Lumin.

"Oh hi Lumin~" The Sylveon said. Her tone was a little flirty. "I'd Love to stay and chat but I have to finish my pastries" She said before running off.

"And just who is she?" Flame asked Lumin.

"A friend"

"Uh ha…. and Tepigs fly" The eeveelutions glared at each other. Lumin walked forward moving Flame out of the way.

"Any ways this is the garden, Flora owns the garden and Torrent come every now and then to help her" Lumin said. Ember raced over to Flora's tent.

"5 Blast seeds please Flora" Ember said as Flora put them on the table.

"My best customer" She said looking down at Ember.

"430 Poke?" Ember said reaching into her bag.

"That's right" replied Flora. She grabbed the Blast seeds of the little shelf and gave them to Ember, Flora took the poke. After looking back up from where she put the poke she saw Krysta and Flame.

"O-oh I see Lumin is showing the new folks around" Flora said being caught off guard by the new pokemon. "Torrent told me about them but I didn't know they'ed be here so soon". Ember walked out of the tent.

"We just wanted to show them were the shops and restaurants before we go to the guild" Ember said turning around to face Flora. "The guild is our next stop"

"Well if you two choose to stay, I hope you enjoy it here" Flora said before she walked over to check the plants Torrent was watering.

"Bye Flora" Ember and Lumin said before turning around and walked out with the others. It took a couple minutes to get to the guild but they got there. The building was huge, Krysta looked at the brick building in amazement.

"Arceus this guild is huge!" exclaimed Krysta in excitement.

"Meh, it's almost as big as Gensō's ego" Sparky joked.

"It's been around for awhile" said Lumin. "Well let's head on in"

They entered and saw that the guild hands and some of the off duty teams were decorating the inside of the guild hall. "What's going on?" asked Krysta, "Preparing for a festival?"

"As a matter of fact yes" replied an espeon, "We're preparing for the Winter festival, If you two are going to be staying for a little while, you should check it out."

"Sounds good, but I'm here to sign up for the guild" replied Krysta, "Can you tell me where I should go to register?"

"In that case you should go and talk to Esmarelda, the Gardevoir over their decorating the tree" replied the espeon indicating towards the large tree in the center of the guild hall. "Though you should hurry if you want to get a spot for the entrance battles during the festival"

"Thanks!" replied Krysta as she ran towards the tree.

The espeon turned to Lumin, "So Lumin how was your mission?"

"We got the lackeyes, but the two leaders got away" replied Lumin.

"Well I have to get going" said the espeon as she walked off.

Flame just looked at Lumin, "Okay, who was she?"

"My Twin Sister" replied Lumin surprising Flame.


End file.
